Talk:Thane Krios/Unique dialogue
Princess Bride reference The quote "Sleep well and dream of bulbous women" has been linked with an unmistakably similar line in The Princess Bride by several different editors. Each and every time it has been summarily reverted without more than a "This is a stretch" or "How about no" or "Not this again". Can the reasons for exclusion be elaborated on? I know this can't be added as a "dev confirmed" reference or whatever, but clearly several people have noticed the possible reference, and there's been no other mention of the possible source. Is there any reason not to note this wry nod to an iconic film? 02:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :So where is your proof? The line is a stretch at best and until there is much more proof presented, then it isn't a reference. They aren't even the same line. Lancer1289 03:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Excuse my bluntness, but of course they're not the same line. It wouldn't be funny if Thane quoted the exact same quote from the movie. Two words were changed. "sleep" from "rest" and "bulbous" instead of "large". The sentence structure is precisely the same otherwise. You can't honestly believe that's a coincidence. Besides, I do not need to provide proof. It merely needs to be made explicitly known that this is speculation in the article. It is clearly more than a passing similarity, as some 5 or so similar edits have been made in the past, all coming to the same conclusion. This satisfies the second criteria in the "community guidelines" section on speculation, does it not? 04:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::And I'm assuming that you completely ruled out that it is just a coincidence? And, coincidences are not worth mentioning. Dialogue needs a lot of support and currently there is little to support this. Popular support is not enough to get something into an article. "Besides, I do not need to provide proof", and that is where you are wrong. Because the lines are different, it may be nothing more than a coincidence, and coincidences are not noted in articles without support saying it isn't. :::"And if you mean the line starting with "It is clearly marked as being speculation" that is actually no longer policy. It was removed from the MoS and it should have been removed from the CG as well, but apparently we all forgot it was there as well. Needless to say however, that it isn't site policy anymore. Lancer1289 04:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::You don't pick up on subtlety much do you? I don't know how to make the argument any clearer. Anyone who has seen the princess bride will immediately recognize the reference. Your requirement that then lines be exactly the same would seem to exclude any sort of tongue in cheek reference to another piece of media from being mentioned here. I presume you recognize the 'boo' reference on Tali's page without question, right? Those lines are not exactly the same either, but are similar enough that the reference is obvious to anyone familiar with baulder's gate. Can you not imagine that the same thing has occurred here, only that you missed the reference? 04:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is no need to tell me what I can and can't do as I do pick up things that others miss, and I miss things that others pick up, as does everyone. But at the same time, this is one I'm not missing. Again if you think it is a reference, then this is a case where a connection must be made, and more evidence must be presented in this case for there to be a mention. Even Tali's trivia has more support than this does so comparing the two really don't help your case. Lancer1289 04:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::as you wish. The line uttered in princess bride is spoken to a giant, whose defining characteristic is that he is quite large. Having recently been knocked unconscious, he will be dreaming. As a giant is a large person, a rather pleasant thing for a giant to dream of would be large women (female giants). Similarly, a volus has a very defining characteristic of being quite round, or bulbous. If he is to go and take a nap, it would be good to wish a volus to dream of bulbous women, (that is to say, volus women). I'm under the assumption that you haven't actually seen the princess bride. If so, go watch it, then try to give me and the other people who have tried to add this trivia item the benefit of the doubt. If you have seen it, well, I'm sorry that you missed some great subtle humor in the game. 05:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::And you just added more to my case by putting the information out into the open. When this first came up, contrary to what you think, I looked up the specific quote and its context in the movie. What you attempted to string together is a set of coincidences that could not even have anything to do with the movie and just happened to be similar writing. Not everything has to be a reference and there are plenty of instances of that. Lancer1289 05:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I am almost speechless. How can you possibly see that as just coincidence? Whatever, I'm done. I made my case and all you did was shake your head and say 'nuh uh'. I won't pretend to be an expert on literature and styles of writing and whatnot, but you clearly aren't one either. It would do you some good to consider viewpoints outside your own, especially when you are then only one arguing your viewpoint and mine is demonstrably shared by many other people who tried to edit this article. Good night. 05:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Look, you seem to care, so I feel justified in throwing in two-cents more. You are right. This piece of dialogue is almost assuredly a reference to "The Princess Bride" based on nothing more than the nigh ubiquity of the movie itself. The problem is 'almost assuredly' isn't good enough. Lancer's editing seems to be right in line with site policy on this. The wiki here is for true facts, proven absolutes, and devconfirmed realities not probably true facts, almost proven factoids, or more than likely trivia. By keeping this standard we make sure that what people find here is trusted information on the Mass Effect franchise. It's just how it works around here.--Captainhu 06:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Mission Dialogue I had changed this before, but it got reverted, so I will bring it up on the Talk page--I'm positive that telling Thane to be good/bad cop or neither doesn't change the first Intimidate option ("I'm a Spectre. Start talking."). It seems like unnecessary information. Though, of course, your level of renegade points figures in to your ability to choose the option. I'm not sure, however, if Spectre status figures into it. Trandra 21:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I just did this mission again after telling the Council where they could stuff it--I still got the Renegade option at the beginning because of a high renegade level despite officially being an ex-Spectre, so I'm going to change the line. Is there any proof in terms of citing needed? Trandra 03:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC)